speechless
by poppincupcakes12
Summary: Draco x Hermione and little Draco x Pansy. I dont want to give to much away but what happenes if hermione was captured by the death eaters and taken back to the malfoy's manor? What would happen?


A/N: I do not own harry potter... This is a fanfic that I've been working on for awhile now, I'm still working on it but i've been really busy for awhile. But here is a taste of my new story :) Sorry for any mistakes.

Draco quickly snatched his things from his draw and ran smoothly out his bedroom door. Before he could safely head down the stairs, his father stood before him, arms crossed with an annoyed expression on his face. "Draco. Where do you think you are going at this hour." Draco's father had every right to be concerned on where he was going, and at such a late hour, but he had never cared before about him, so why now was he caring now.

"I was just going to go meet up with Blasie." Draco lied.

"No, you're not tonight you must accompany me and your mother to a party."

"Party? You mean business party?" Draco asked as he impatiently swayed back and froth on his heels.

"Yes, and you're going so go change into appropriate clothing." his father said as he turned swiftly on his heels and particularly floated out of the room. "Oh and Draco make sure you are in your very best mood while there, we wouldn't want any complications."

"Yes, sir." Draco mumbled as he walked back into his over sized bedroom.

He slowing followed his parents making sure he was a few inches behind them, trying to avoid any interaction with his father. Just before they made it up the stairs to the old looking building that the party was held at, pansy and her mother cut them off and started talking about some nonsense Draco wasn't interested in. "would you excuse me, i need to go use the restroom." Draco said as he walked around his parents, and the unwanted company.

"Just a minute Draco, why don't you take Pansy with you." Draco's mother said as she motioned for Pansy to go with him.

Pansy quickly walked over to him and grabbed his arm, "Come on Draco let's go inside, it is rather boring out here, you know with all the.." Pansy leaned into his ear and whispered, "Old hags just hanging around, and talking about business."

Draco nodded and agreed,"Ya, anything could be better than this." And with that he tightened his arm around hers and headed up the steps into the building.

When they entered the first thing they both noticed is that the whole room was decked out in lights of all sorts of colors, and tables after tables of food up against the walls. The walls had various posters on them saying all kinds of things about how to be successful in life, and how to run your business. Draco noticed large groups of people all gathered around by the food, (Of course the food area is crowed) He thought to himself.

Pansy tugged on his black coat, and stood on here tiptoes so that she was the same height as him. "Hey Draco, isn't that, that mud-blood that's friends with potter?"

"What? Where!" Draco said as he looked around trying to find Granger.

"Over there by that lady in the red dress." Pansy said as she pointed over to a small group of people by the bathrooms. "What should we do? Should we go over and say how horrible it is that they let a mud-blood in here." she said with a huge evil smile on her face.

Draco wondered why he never noticed how strange Pansy was, she was all nice and sweet near her parents but when she was away from them she was the most evil person he had ever met. She was always like this even when they were kids, but some how he never noticed until now. It was almost like she lived a double life, or she had an evil twin.

"Hello? Earth to Draco!" Draco snapped out of his thoughts only to find that Pansy was waving her hand in his face.

"Huh? What?"

Pansy crossed her arms, "You were staring off into space!"

"I was?" Draco asked as he slowly remember what he had been thinking. "Oh! sorry, I didn't notice."

"Ya, well are we going to go mess with that mud-blood or not!"

"Ya. Why not." Draco said as he started walking towards the bathrooms where Hermione was standing. Pansy stood there tapping her foot. "What?" Draco asked as he stopped to see whats wrong.

"You didn't wait for me to come with, you just took off!"

"I thought you would follow." Draco said as he rubbed his neck nervously, why is she clingy sometimes, Draco thought to himself as he stared at her, waiting for a reply.

"You have always waited before!"

Draco held out his hand to Pansy, "You coming?" Pansy nodded her head and gladly took his hand.

When they arrived Pansy of course was the one who made the first remark. "Hey mud-blood! Who invited you to to this party, this event is certainly too high class for a thing like you!"

Hermione scuffed, and sent a glare towards Pansy and Draco, but then continued to talk amongst the few other people in her group.

"Hey! what are you deaf! I was talking to you!" Pansy said as she stepped a few inches closer to Hermione. "Don't just ignore me, i know you can hear me!" Pansy said now getting angrier by the second.

Hermione turned around to find Pansy so close, their noses were almost toughing, "Excuse me, I have to go find my mom." Hermione said as she tried to step around Pansy, but failed.

Pansy kept blocking her off from getting away,"What you have to go tell your mommy on us?" Pansy said with a smirk spreading on her face. Hermione tried pushing her out of her way, but was only pushed back with harder force. "you're not going anywhere especially not to that ugly mother of yours." That last thing that came outta Pansy's mouth sent Hermione over the edge.

"Do not bring my mother into this, she has nothing to do with this." Hermione said as she reached up to Pansy's black hair and gave it a good tug, and had no intention of letting go.

"OUCH!" Pansy screamed into Hermione's ear, "What the hell do you think you're doing Granger!" Hermione still wouldn't let go even with all of Pansy's struggling and yanking on her hand to get it out of her hair. "Let go!" She yelled as she tackled Hermione to the floor, they both landed on the ground with a big "thud!". Making all the people at the party stop what they were doing and look over at the two on the floor, ripping each others hair out.

Draco stood there awkwardly, "Um, guys you may want to stop every ones watching." He whispered in the twos direction.

Both looked up, surprised that all eyes were on them. Draco quickly walked over to them and helped Pansy get back on her feet. She quickly brushed herself off, and looked around to see if her mother was watching. Thankfully she wasn't.

"Hey, Draco lets go outside, and try to find my mom and your parents." she looked over at Hermione, "I don't want to breath the same air as that mud-blood." And with that she grabbed Draco's arm and forced him out of the building, leaving Hermione on the floor in shock, at what just went down. Did she really get into a mini fight with Pansy, usually she never got involved in stuff that would end up in violence,besides the time she had punched Draco in the face, that was an exception.

Hermione could hear whisperers all around her, saying that she didn't belong there, and that she only causes trouble, but in reality it was Pansy who had caused all the trouble. Why was she the one being blamed? She silently stood up and ran out of the building to get some air, and to cool off. She looked up at the stars, that shined so brightly above her. It seemed as though she could just reach out and grab one. She sighed to herself, why didn't Harry or Ron come along with her, why did they have to be so stubborn.

…...

Pansy practically skipped down the steps, as Draco slowly followed. When they reached the cement covered ground, Pansy turned to Draco. "Where do you think they might be?" She asked. "No! wait don't answer that, I have a good idea where they'd be."

"They're probably talking with-" Draco was cut off, by Pansy.

"There! I see them, come on." She quickly grabbed Draco's arm and took off toward their parents.

"Draco!"lucius's voice boomed. "We need to head back to the house now, we need to talk some things over." There was a tone of anger and sadness when he spoke, but Draco knew better than to ask if anything was wrong. lucius sneered at the two then intertwined his and his wife's arms and walked off.

Pansy looked up at Draco with scared eyes, "What do you think they need to talk to you about?"

"I have no idea."


End file.
